Oscuridad
by feellikeaplat
Summary: El agente I vuelve en su aerodeslizador de derrotar a Doofenshmirtz como siempre, pero unos hombres la interceptan por el camino. Isabella tendrá que decidir entre obedecer o perder a su familia.


Hola gente, y aquí feellikeaplat les llega con un shot que se me ocurrió ayer (o anteayer, no me acuerdo) un poco loco. La verdad es que solo es una historia con poco sentido, pero creo que puede llegar a ser algo más si a vosotros, lectores, os convence lo que os voy a presentar. Tened en cuenta que la prota es la agente I (Isabella) y que si leisteis otras historias de ella y no os gustaron, lo más probable es que esta tampoco. En cambio, para los que acogieron a la pequeña agente con los brazos abiertos espero que sí os guste.

En fín, ya divagué mucho. Phineas y Ferb pertenecen a Dan Povenmire y Jeff "Swampy" Marsh.

Qué comience el show.

* * *

El agente I volvía en su aerodeslizador de derrotar a Doofenshmirtz como siempre. Ya era por la tarde, y en poco tiempo anochecería. La chica sobrevolaba la ciudad tranquilamente cuando de repente, algo golpeó su vehículo explotando en el choque. El aerodeslizador empezó a caer en picado mientras Isabella se recuperaba del golpe. Viendo que estaba a punto de estrellarse, el agente saltó y accionó el paracaídas. Bajando lentamente miró a sus alrededores, alguien quería dañarla. De imprevisto, alguien disparó al aire rasgando el paracaídas, y la chica se precipitó abajo. Sacó su pistola-gancho del sombrero y lanzó el garfio intentando sujetarse a algo. Se balanceó con gran habilidad hasta tocar el suelo.

Se encontraba en una calle vacía. Con recelo, la preadolescente miró a su alrededor, quien la había atacado estaba cerca. De entre unos callejones vio aparecer unos hombres vestidos de negro y con los rostros tapados. Isabella miró a cada uno. No tenía ni idea de quienes eran, pero algo estaba claro. No eran amigos.

Los hombres la rodearon preparados para enfrentarla, esta ni se inmutó pero tenía una mala corazonada. Tal como era de esperar, los sujetos se abalanzaron sobre ella. Isabella tuvo que moverse rápido para esquivar sus ofensivas. Le dió un puñetazo a uno haciéndolo caer y de una patada tumbó a otro que venía por la espalda. Uno la atrapó por los dos brazos y se los dobló por detrás de la espalda intentando reducirla. La chica se apoyó un segundo sobre una pierna apretando los dientes del dolor, pero dió un salto hacia atrás girando sobre sí misma propinándole un fuerte rodillazo en la cara al hombre. Quedó libre pero rápidamente un par más de sujetos fueron hacia ella mientras el resto volvía a levantarse. El agente I aprovechando su pequeña estatura se lanzó a la cara de uno y se sujetó a ella mientras el hombre intentaba deshacerse de la chica. Otro fue adonde ella intentando derribarla de un puñetazo, pero Isabella se soltó de la cabeza del hombre, haciendo que el puñetazo fuera para el desgraciado aquel. La chica aprovechó para zancadillear al que había intentado pegarle, este cayó al suelo, e Isabella de un patadón en el rostro lo dejó inconsciente. En ese momento un hombre se le tiró encima, y tras ese fueron otros formando una montaña encima de ella. La preadolescente parecía acabada bajo esas moles, pero con una fuerza sobrehumana se levantó haciendo que todos los sujetos saliesen despedidos. Isabella se puso en pose de combate,no permitirían que acabasen con ella. En ese momento, un desconocido la observaba a través de una cámara sonriente.

—Bien... Es la persona que buscaba... Proceded.

Isabella notó un pinchazo en su hombro en ese instante. Dirigió su mirada y vió un dardo clavado en su piel, rapidamente se lo arrancó pero ya era demasiado tarde. La chica empezó a perder consciencia, empezaba a tambalearse, un horrible sueño le obligaba a cerrar los párpados, justo antes de derrumbarse en el suelo, Isabella vió como los hombres la empezaban a rodear.

Oscuridad.

La agente se despertó no se sabe cuanto tiempo despues. La habían alcanzado con un dardo tranquilizante y la habían dormido. Ahora no tenía ni idea de donde estaba. Todo se veía oscuro. Con pesadez, Isabella intentó levantarse, la cabeza aún le daba vueltas. Se puso de pie con dificultad a la par que escuchaba arrastrarse unas cadenas. Entonces se dio cuenta de que estaba apresada, unos fuertes brazaletes le sujetaban las muñecas, los tobillos y la cintura, y otro collar en el cuello tambien la sostenía. Apenas la dejaban moverse un par de metros. La chica intentó deshacerse de las cadenas, a golpes e incluso mordiéndolas, pero era inútil. Se preguntaba quién la había apresado de tal forma y para qué, ¿qué buscaban de ella?

Una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Espero que despertases bien, proyecto Z-M.

La chica miró a su alrededor intentando ubicar la voz inutilmente, todo estaba en la plena oscuridad.

—No te desgastes, Mort, solo estás tú en la habitación.

—¿Proyecto Z-M? ¿Mort? ¿Por qué me llamas así? ¿Quién eres y que quieres de mí?

Preguntó Isabella enfadada.

—Hey, hey, ¿qué formas son esas de hablarle a tu superior así? Proyecto Z-M. Ten un poco de respeto.

—¿Superior? ¡Tú no eres mi superior, y no me llamo así!

—Mort, ya sé que te llaman agente I o Isabella García-Shapiro, pero tu verdadero nombre es Proyecto Z-M. Y debes obedecerme a partir de ahora.

—¡No te conozco de nada! ¿Y como sabes mi nombre? ¿Quién eres? - exclamó Isabella perdiendo la paciencia.

—¡Cállate! -gritó la voz.- ¡Yo lo sé todo de ti! ¡Harás lo que yo te diga a partir de ahora, métetelo en la cabeza Proyecto Z-M, porque no tendrás otra opción!

—Y si no, ¿qué? -retó la preadolescente.

De repente una luz cegó a la agente. Cuando se fue acostumbrando a la claridad vio ante ella una pantalla gigante. Una imagen apareció entonces. Isabella tragó saliva al ver quien era.

—Lo conoces, ¿verdad? -dijo la voz. - Es tu enemigo acérrimo Heinz Doofenshmirtz.

Isabella se quedó callada observando con horror la pantalla mientras iban pasando más fotos.

—Baljeet Tjinder, Candace Flynn, Buford Van Stomm, Ferb Fletcher, Vivian García-Shapiro, el agente P,Phineas Flynn... -decía la voz a medida que pasaban las imágenes. - Todos seres queridos tuyos, sería una pena que les sucediese algo...

—Ni te atrevas a tocarlos. Déjalos en paz. -soltó Isabella.

—Entonces haz lo que te digo y no ocurrirá una desgracia.

La chica apretó los puños con furia, el desconocido lo sabía todo de ella: su identidad, su trabajo, sus conocidos, su vida... Estaba acorralada.

—¿Y bien? - insistió un poco más la voz.

El agente apretó los dientes con la cabeza gacha a la vez que caía de rodillas al suelo.

—Haré lo que usted quiera.

—Buena chica... Proceded.

De repente, escuchó un leve silbido, como si estuviesen echando gas o algo en su estancia. Aunque Isabella no lo podía ver, una niebla lo empezaba a cubrir todo. La chica empezó a perder consciencia, otra vez la estaban durmiendo, esta vez con gas somnífero. Isabella se quedó mirando tambaleante la foto de Phineas que ocupaba la pantalla que seguía ante ella.

—Lo... siento...

La agente cayó al suelo inconsciente.

Oscuridad.

* * *

Et voilá! E aquí el final, pero es un final incierto, no? Si os gustó y quereis ver más déjenme sus comentarios y añadiré un nuevo capítulo a la difícil vida del agente I, si no os apasionó, bueno, guardaré en el cajón los shots prototipos que tengo. En fín, espero que os gustase, dejen reviews si quieren y hasta la próxima!

Feellikeaplat fuera, paz!


End file.
